


Oh, Tonight (we're gonna set the world on fire)

by maybe_we_were



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Flirting, Hot Steve Rogers, James Bond References, POV Natasha Romanov, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_we_were/pseuds/maybe_we_were
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission in London brings out some interesting observations.</p><p>AKA Natasha would never confess it to anyone else, but she's digging the James Bond look Steve's got going for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow fanfiction fans! My one year anniversary for joining AO3 is coming up in a little less than a week, so I decided to write a new fic to celebrate. :) This one involves one of my other loves, James Bond. I have no clue how to write certain parts, so I'll leave that up to your imagination. It's all Steve/Nat, I hope you like it!
> 
> Of course, I wouldn't even have a clue about these two without Stan Lee.

The way Steve looks is screwing with her head.

They’re on a mission that led them to London, a city Natasha isn’t particularly familiar with, but finds interesting nonetheless.  Everywhere they go, she hears accents that remind her of JARVIS.  The mission has them at Andrew Edmunds, a local five star restaurant and bar, meeting with an older businessman and his partner, a younger woman she knows to be his daughter.  Word has it that they are associates of Jasper Sitwell, but no one is certain.  Tonight’s task is to find out.  If they are, they’ll be in for an interesting surprise when they get back to the states.

Natasha’s at their table, where the four of them are having dinner.  They were able to set up a meeting under the guise of being potential investors in the pair’s business.  She’s sitting with Jack, the older gentleman, while Steve and Andrea (the daughter) are at the bar getting drinks. 

Natasha’s not thrilled with the way Andrea is looking at Steve, but she can’t blame her either.  A part of the appeal is that he is a ringer for James Bond.  Natasha has always thought he was handsome, but it’s more than just looks that she likes.  Seriously though, Steve could star in the next movie if he wasn’t busy protecting the world.

His navy blue suit is fitted and tailored to highlight how in shape he is.  The crisp white shirt underneath has a few buttons left unbuttoned at the top, tan skin peeking out of the opening.  SHIELD, being ever cautious, made sure Steve has a small firearm on him, which she knows is currently placed in a shoulder harness under his jacket.  His blond hair is styled to the left side and his clear blue eyes fit the mold as well.  With one hand in his pocket and his legs slightly spread, he’s even got the stance down.

Natasha wonders if he’s ordering a martini, shaken, not stirred.

While she eyes the two at the bar, she listens to Jack talk about the benefits of investing in his business.  So far, nothing has come up that is substantial enough to take them in, but she’s hoping that the post-dinner drinks will loosen them up.

Steve and Andrea return, both with a drink in each hand.  Natasha’s eyes dart quickly to the drink in Steve’s hand, which looks like whiskey, though she doubts he’ll drink much of it.  Steve hands her a vodka tonic before taking his seat next to her.  As she goes to take a sip, she feels Steve’s hand slide onto her bare knee, his index and middle fingers tapping three times.  This was their signal if they were to find the answer to the question behind their mission. 

Andrea must not have been immune to a handsome man and Steve’s ability to be a good listener.  They politely listen to what else Andrea and Jack have to say, in case there is anything else that can help them.

“…and our main investor, Jasper Sitwell, was a reliable and resourceful man.”

 _Bingo_.

Steve’s hand is still on her knee, tapping again to make sure she caught what was said.  He leaves it there, his warm hand raising goosebumps on her skin.  Steve must notice, as he begins to run his thumb back and forth.

Good with women? Check.

Unlike Bond, though, Steve is only this way around one woman.

There has been some harmless flirting, which hasn’t gone unnoticed by Wanda.  Neither party has made a move, either because of their partnership or because they are unsure of the other’s feelings.  At least, that’s what the golden-eyed sorceress thinks. 

As the evening closes, Steve and Natasha shake hands with Jack and Andrea, letting them know they’ll definitely be in touch.  Little do they know, SHIELD agents will be meeting them at the airport tomorrow.

With the task at hand completed, Steve helps Natasha into her coat before guiding her out of the restaurant.

 

Once they are back in the hotel room, they debrief with Fury and Hill.  It goes fast, which Natasha is thankful for.  She is dying to get into some comfortable clothes and relax.  Steve said they could go out for dessert before retiring for the evening.

“Natasha,” Steve starts, making her turn around and face him, “where did you want to go?” 

He’s ditched the suit jacket, which makes him look even hotter than earlier, if possible.  She would go anywhere he wants to, honestly.  Still, she knows he would want to go where she does, so she picks out the first place that comes to mind.

“Let’s go to the café around the corner.  The food looked amazing.” 

She had passed it earlier in the day and caught a glimpse of some baked goods that looked to die for.  Being close to where they are staying is a bonus.

Natasha changes quickly, bundling up in a black wrap around sweater and skinny jeans tucked into boots.  Steve simply pulls a quarter zip sweater on over his white button-down shirt and slips into a pair of dark wash jeans. 

It only takes a few moments to reach the café, where they are seated at a table for two.  Candles light each table, casting a glow over everything.  It’s quaint and cozy and romantic, without trying.

They each order something the other would also like, agreeing to share.  Steve looks over at her, his expression serious.

“You look beautiful.”

Those three words shouldn’t make her blush, as she’s heard them many times before, but for some reason, she does when Steve says them.

“I have to dress up if I’m hanging out with a James Bond look-a-like.”

She’s never been great at taking compliments about her looks.

His brow furrows.

“Like _who_?”

She’s surprised that Tony or Clint haven’t made him watch any Bond movies, both of them being action-movie lovers.  That leaves it up to her to explain.

“He’s a fictional character in a lot of movies.  He’s a special agent who works for MI6.  Attractive, smooth with the ladies, great at getting the job done.  He’s basically the British version of you without super human strength.”

Steve seems to ponder this for a moment, when an idea pops into Natasha’s head.

“How about this, when we finish up, we’ll go back and rent one of the movies.”

“Deal,” he says, reaching over to shake her hand, “but let me ask- since you said James Bond is attractive, does that mean you find me attractive, too?”

She’s not exactly sure how to respond to this.  Of course she finds him attractive, but is now the time to say anything?  They are on a mission in a foreign location and if he doesn’t feel the same…well, she doesn’t feel like looking for another hotel room.  Deflection is always a good answer.

“So what if I do?” she asks, her expression impassive.

His eyes narrow for a second before his lips break out into a full smile. She just _knows_ that he can tell she is trying to cover herself.

“Then I’d say let’s get the dessert to go, because I’m hungry for something else right now.”

She looks up at him, his eyes darkening, and takes in the meaning behind his words. _Yes, please._

The waitress, who has poor timing, returns with their desserts. 

Natasha turns to her, her face the only part of her that’s not flustered and asks, “Can we have those to go and the check, please?”

The waitress gives them an odd look, but leaves to get the requested items.

Natasha says nothing while she watches the waitress, keeping her eyes off Steve because she would be too tempted to reach across the table and pull his lips down to hers.  Steve, on the other hand, begins playing footsie with her under the table, probably because he thinks she’ll look at him.

Thankfully, the waitress returns with their boxes and the check, which Steve picks up and pays for while Natasha grabs both boxes.  One look at each other, and they are both up and moving quickly out of the café, Steve’s hand on her lower back.

And they do have their dessert, much, much later.


	2. It's Too Late, Baby (I've already fallen in love with you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a request for a little explanation of dessert. I haven't particularly written about that before, so I hope it doesn't disappoint!

_Ten minutes later…_

Could the elevator move any slower?

They kept a respectful distance between themselves the entire time back to the hotel and in the elevator, in case they were noticed, but it’s testing Natasha’s willpower.  Big time.

Thankfully, the elevator opens on their floor.  Steve takes the lead, pulling her towards their suite.  Natasha’s got the keycard in her small purse, which she should have gotten out while they were in the elevator.  Once they reach their door, Natasha hands Steve, who is behind her, their desserts so she can dig around her purse for it.

She’s pretty organized, so she finds purchase quickly, sliding the key into the door and watching the light turn green.  The lock clicks, signaling that they can go in.  Natasha presses back against Steve, who was invading her personal space (not that she minded) and tilts her head back to look at him.  She unconsciously licks her lips and her ears register the slight crunch of the Styrofoam boxes their desserts are in. 

Apparently, she’s not the only one whose willpower is being tested.

Natasha opens the door, Steve following close behind, and sets her purse on the floor.  Now it’s like things are going in slow motion.  Steve sets their desserts on the table while she slides her boots off.  He starts toward her, taking his time.  They are a good ten feet away from each other. 

_Make that nine feet._

He discards his sweater on the floor.  She’s never seen him not hang up his clothing, or at least put it over the back of a chair.

_Eight feet._

His shoes are gone next.

_Seven feet._

The anticipation is killing her on the inside.

_Six feet._

She moves a step towards him.

_Five feet._

“Steve,” she whispers, wanting him to be right there with her.

_Zero feet.  Wish Granted._

All it took was his name on her lips and he shot towards her, his hands cupping her cheeks and pulling her mouth to his. 

“Natasha,” he murmurs, right before he places his mouth fully on hers.  The kiss is completely different from the one they shared on the escalator.  His mouth moves over and over hers with an intensity that suggests he’s been waiting a while for this.  He pulls back slightly to kiss his way down her neck.  Two fingers flit under her sweater, and she lifts her arms in permission.  He tugs it over her head, leaving her in a black camisole, letting the sweater fall to the floor, then attacking her collarbone with his lips.

Natasha runs her hands up his chest to the lapels of his shirt.  He stops his attack and looks back up at her with dark blue eyes.  His lips are red, much more than normal, and something about knowing she made him look the way he does now sends a small thrill through her.

She grasps where his shirt is slightly open and yanks it apart, the buttons scattering somewhere on the carpet.  Pushing the shirt off his broad shoulders, she works on getting them over his well-defined arms next.  One hand comes to rest again on his warm chest, feeling his quick breathing.

“May I take you to bed?”

Leave it to Steve to ask.  She finds it cute, though.  They were already sharing the bed that had been set up for the mission, but he’s not talking about just sleeping. 

“Yes.”

He grabs her around the waist and hefts her over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry, heading towards the bedroom.

She laughs, from the unexpected move and because she enjoys this view, too.

He’s gentle when he lays her down on the bed.  She shakes a little, from nerves, which Steve interprets differently. 

“Cold?” he asks.

She’s not, but she would rather him think that than know the real reason.  Being with someone is not new to her, with her time outside of the Red Room, but making love is.

“Yes.  Come warm me up.”

And he does. 

 

* * *

 

A while later, they are relaxing in bed together.  She’s happy, feeling safe and warm in Steve’s arms.  Steve extracts himself, slipping on his boxers before telling her he’ll be right back.  He pads out of the bedroom and out of sight.  She can hear him looking for something, and it doesn’t take long to realize he went to the kitchen for their desserts.  He returns bearing the chocolate cake she ordered, plus two forks and some napkins. 

“Mmm, that looks good,” she comments, not just talking about the cake.  He actually catches what she means and laughs as he settles next to her.  They each take a forkful of cake, enjoying their late night snack.  A few bites later, Steve clear his throat and speaks.

“Hey Nat.”

“Hmm?” she answers, mouth still partially full.

“You’ve got some cake right there.”  He points to a spot to the left of her lips.

She swipes at it with the napkin Steve brought.

“Did I get it?”

“No, it’s still there.  I’ve got it.”  His lips find the spot on her cheek.  It gives her an idea.

“Actually, you do too,” she says, as she dips her finger in a little bit of the chocolate sauce that is left on the plate.

She smears it on his chest with her finger, following the trail with her lips.

“I’d like another taste,” Steve murmurs.

The plate is pushed to the side as Steve moves over her.

 

Needless to say, a bit later, they sample Steve’s dessert, too.


End file.
